A Place to Belong
by Moonlight of Thunderclan
Summary: What would happen if Naruto left the village at age 5 with a girl who isn't human and her clan? And when Naruto came back to the Leaf, to take the exam, how much stronger has he become?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is a bit of a crossover with Warriors and Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors, if I did, I would become rich, however I do own Moonkit, and some other unfamiliar character.

I stood on the Leaf's wall, watching a blond boy around my age being chased by an angry mob. I was puzzled about why were his kind were chasing him around always trying to kill him. Silently I crept to a small hiding place that's big enough for me to grabbed the kid and pull him into it. I promise Bluestar, that I wouldn't interfere with what was going, but it was impossible. Especially when the boy was abused. As soon as the blond boy got close to my hiding spot I transform and yank him into my hiding place and use my hand to cover his mouth from letting people know where we're at.

"Quiet you stupid furball, especially if you don't want them to find you." I hissed as the boy struggled. Then he stopped. The crowd ran past, not stopping to look around. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. As soon as I'm sure the crowd disappeared I let the boy go.

"T-thank you." The boy said, but he backed away like I was about to hurt him.

"It's nothing, and don't be afraid. If I have my way, I'll take you away from this village and teach you all the ninja move I know from watching and practicing." I muttered becoming more aware of the fox scent that surrounded him. With a flash I realized that he part twoleg and part fox. And he was the one who was supposed to be the Kyubi container.

"Why can't you?" asked the boy. I look at him and sighed.

"I have a clan to care for, and I really want to earn my apprentice name." I said. The boy look disappointed. Then he looks up.

"Why do you save me?" He asked.

"You're just a kit, and those stupid furball should know better, than taking their anger out on you." I said determinedly.

"Do you know why they call me a demon?" asked the boy. I shrugged. Maybe because you smell like a fox, but I don't think so, people don't have strong sense of smell. And you haven't told me your name." I muttered.

"Oh, I'm Naruto." The blond replies softly.

"I'm Moonkit, nice to meet you, Naruto." I said turning around to leave. But Naruto grabbed my hand.

"Please don't leave me?" he begged. 'Fox dung, what have I gotten myself into?' I thought.

"Sorry I have to go, my mom will be worrying about me and I shouldn't be interfering with what going on in this village and where my clan lives is out of this village. You won't be welcome to my clan, you sink of foxes and you can't change into a cat form." I pointed out. He looks down to the ground. Then he looks up staring me.

"I'll help you look after your clan and protect them. No one will miss me beside the old man." Naruto said determinately.

"But you're a twoleg!" I protest, surprised that this boy wants to protect my clan and want to leave the village.

"I don't care. If your clan won't accept me I'll leave you and your clan alone. I hate this place. They will kill me as soon as they can. So I'm better off leaving." He said. I sighed.

"Look, Naruto, You can come with me but not right now, tonight." I said. Naruto grinned. "And you need to face the truth when we see each other again. Be strong." I stated. Naruto gave a firm nod.

"Do I need to pack anything?" He asked.

"Just some clothes. And maybe some meat, you might as well bring them." I answered. Naruto gave another nod and ran off.

AN: That's all for now. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! No flames.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This story is a bit of a crossover with Warriors and Naruto. I need a beta reader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors, if I did, I would have been rich, however I do own Moonkit, and some other unfamiliar character.

"_English"_

"**_Demon"_**

'Fox dung, what in the name of Starclan have I done now?' I thought wearily. I sighed. Then my stomach growled. "I might as well eat some ramen since I have the money, I found." I muttered, knowing for a fact that I didn't found it. I began to walk around absent-mind thinking how to break the news to the kid that he the Kyubi container and how I can make a jutsu for to talk to Kyubi. Soon, much to my dismay I bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said as I look at the person. He was older than me, and he has dark red eyes with blacks design.

"Try and be more careful." The boy snapped as he glares at me. I ignored him and ran to the ramen stand before he realizes that I'm an intruder. As soon as I entered the ramen stand the old man called to me.

"Hey, Mahiru, shrimp again?" He asked. I nodded.

"How are you?" I asked as he served me some ramen. Soon the scent of the boy I bumped into earlier came and told me that the boy is waiting outside. But it was faint because the smells of ramen seem to be covering it up.

"Fine, I don't seem to be seeing you often now. But I'm getting rich because of my number one customer. He should be arriving by now." He answered. Soon a blur of orange came running in.

"Hey, old man, can you give me five ramen. I have enough." The boy said. It was Naruto.

"Speak of the devil." The old man muttered as he went off to get some more ramen. 'Great Starclan! What next?' I thought as I quickly finish eating. Naruto soon spotted me.

"Umm, Moonkit-san, you never did tell me where I should meet you." Naruto said looking down.

"Just call me Moonkit. And we can go right now after we talk about something in private." I sighed. Seem that Naruto acting like himself with a friend.

"Okay, after I finish eating." Naruto muttered. I sighed as I paid for my ramen. Naruto seems to inhale his ramen while I was waiting for him. "Done, here's the money, old man." Naruto smiled.

"Bye, Naruto, see you later." The old man called. Naruto turned to me.

"So, what's the secret?" Naruto asked.

"Quiet! Not right now. See that guy behind us? He's following us." I whispered angrily. Naruto would have look behind him if I didn't grabbed his hand and start pulling him toward to the mountain where the face of the Hokage was carved into.

"Why are we're going there" Naruto asked fearfully.

"To have fun of course, you can see the village from there." I lied with a smile. Soon I let go of his hand and he began to follow willing. Soon I notice at the corner of my eyes that the boy was stop by a man with gray hair and had his, hitae-ate or something covering one of his eyes. He talks with the boy and the boy let him follow us. Though, he seems to be against the idea. The man was reading a book as he follows us. The man seems to be a skill ninja, though he doesn't show it. 'Change of plan.' I thought.

"Moonkit, what are we going to do when we get there?" Naruto asked.

"You silly furball, we're going to play. Don't tell me you don't know how to play?" I asked teasing. 'GREAT STARCLAN! He's already growing on me!' I panic silently. It's wasn't everyday a human has began to grow on me in that short amount of time.

"Of course I know how to play." Naruto said, pouting.

"Good, we'll be playing hide and seek." I said smiling. 'With the guy.' I added mentally.

"I'll hide better than you!" Naruto shouted into my poor sensitive ears.

"I'll count. If I can't find you in 30 minutes, I'll treat you to lunch." I said positive that he won't be able to escape from my strong nose.

"Okay! Count to 20! No peaking!" Naruto shouted running off. I sighed. 'Starclan help me. Naruto seem to be able to have the ability to become a warrior if he wants to. Let him be accepted by my clan.' I prayed silently as I count to 20. Then I open my eyes and walk to the man with the book.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you following us?" I asked, glad for once that I'm 4 years old in human years.

"Eh? How you know?" the man asked. I shrugged.

"Just a feeling, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi." The man answered.

"I'm Sohma Mahiru." I lied. "Your name sound familiar, maybe daddy, mentioned you once." I lied again.

"Where do you come from?" Kakashi asked. 'Lucky me! Ninja are always so curious.' I thought.

"I'm just a traveler with daddy. He taught me how to sneak in. He said that if I ever get into trouble or became lonely, I can sneak in, while he does missions." I lied.

"Does he have a slash across his forehead protecter?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. He never wears it. Anyway I need to find Naruto-kun." I said before following my nose. As soon as I focus on the fox scent, it became clearer of where Naruto is. 'Hiding in the forest? He's very bright. It'll make it easier to sneak away.' I thought amused. I look over my shoulder. Look like Kakashi thought it'll be better to report to the hokage or leader or whatever the leader was called, that there a ninja stalking the land near this village. Soon Naruto's fox scent vanished because of other foxes, but his human scent remained. At first the scent was faint, but as I get closer to finding him, it became stronger.

"All right Naruto, I know you're here." I shouted. Soon the blonde pop his head out and stick his tongue at me.

"How can you find me so fast?" Naruto pouted.

"Not now, we must leave right now, before that man comes back." I reason with him.

"Okay, lead the way." Naruto said determined to go with me. I jumped onto the tree. And Naruto did the same. With every leap, I look behind making sure Naruto can keep up.

"You'll be called Hatori, till we are out of the Fire country and into my clan." I said.

"Okay. And you?" Naruto asked.

"Mahiru, and if we can keep up this up we might be out of the Fire country by nightfall." I answered. Naruto seem to have a burst of stamina as we continued jumping till nightfall.

"Are we out yet?" asked Naruto.

"No, and we need to find a hiding place soon before the ANBU found out where we are. I suggest that we make a burrow. There will be no fire, it'll attach unwanted attention. And we can't sleep in the trees, because they'll be leaping from trees to trees. So a burrow is our only choice." I remarked. Then in unison we jumped onto the ground. Quickly I make some seals to make a burrow under a tree. It was a jutsu that I invented along with some hand seals that I invented also.

"_Tame Earth Form of the Six Elements!"_ I shouted making seals of mountain, fox, wind, shadow, forest, and finally earth. A burrow appeared underneath the tree. I dragged Naruto with me since he protest that it was too small to enter.

"Huh? It's big enough for us to stand. How?" asked Naruto. I laughed.

"I invented that jutsu. It's supposes to seem like an ordinary burrow, when it really is a house-size burrow. I still need to practice. So far I can keep it up for 30 minutes. So I have to repeat the jutsu again every 30 minutes." I explained.

"So, you're really powerful?" asked Naruto.

"No. I could only do this two times before passing out. So let us hope we can sneak out before the ANBU arrived and before it collapsed." I answered.

"Then why do we rest?" Naruto asked.

"We need to. And if we continue out in the open, the ANBU will find us sooner." I answered.

"What about henge?" Naruto asked.

"No, they can dispel it. Which is why I'm going to summon a small demon named, Seishiro, he can search the area and get some ink to change the color of your hair for a while." I explained. I quickly covered his mouth as he was about to protest very loudly. "Hush. We need to keep quite if we want to leave." I whispered. Naruto nodded. I released my hold on him.

"How are you going to summon him?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's different from your ordinary summoning. I learn it from Lightingstorm-sama. But the downside is the longer a demon stays out, more of my chakra disappeared." I explained. With that I began to form some long hand seals.

"_Summon the Lord of the Thieves Demon!"_ I shouted. Soon a puff appeared. Seishiro was sleeping in the air.

"Is this Seishiro? He doesn't seem powerful." Naruto remarked. I sighed.

"**_Wake up, you stupid, lying, weak, greedy, beastly, furball!"_** I hissed. Seishiro woke up before Naruto could ask any question.

"**_Who dare to call me that? I'm--" _**began Seishiro.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the lord of thieves and no one should call you a stupid, lying, weak, greedy, beastly, furball, or else you'll rob our home and make sure we'll never have any money again, because you keep robbing us." I said, bored.

"Oh, it you, I forgot that only you can summon me." The demon said.

"Who is that small demon, Moonkit?" Naruto asked.

"The lord of thieves and he is small because he doesn't feel like turning into his normal size." I answered.

"What do you want?" asked Seishiro.

"A bottle of ink and I want you to check the area for ANBU from the leaf." I said, already feeling the strain. Seishiro gave a nod before leaving the burrow. I soon collapsed to my knees.

"Moonkit, are you all right?" Naruto asked concern.

"I'm all right as long as Seishiro returned soon." I muttered.

"He looks like a fairy with horns like a devil and wings like an angel." Naruto said. I snicker before nodding my head.

"That his false form, but be prepare to leave. If he comes back, he may tell us to hurry out of the fire country." I said. "Promise me you won't think what I'm about to tell you is a lie." I added.

"Okay, but why?" asked Naruto. I sighed.

"You are a container for the fox demon Kyubi. I answered sadly. Naruto's eyes widen.

"No, I can't be." Naruto muttered.

"It's true, but I will help you as much as I can, no matter what and if you are not allows in my clan, I'll visit you in a village as much as I can to help you. I swear it by Starclan." I said determinedly. Naruto stared at me before hugging me.

"Thank you. I believe your words. I'll try not to be a burden to you. You're around my age, and I can tell that you have experience a lot of wisdom." Naruto whispered. I open my mouth to say something, but I was interrupt be Seishiro.

"I got your ink. If you can leave by the next five minutes you'll be able to reach the borderline before the ANBU arrived." Seishiro muttered.

"Thank you, Seishiro." I whispered as I snatched the green ink, and Seishiro vanished.

"Why you need ink, Moonkit?" Naruto asked.

"We need to change the color of your hair for a while. And ANBU can dispel henge, but they can't take out the dye, unless they washed it." I answered as I force the green ink to his hair, changing the color of bright yellow to dark green. Naruto make a face but cooperate. As soon as I was done, I began to drag Naruto out. And Naruto quickly jump onto the tree as soon as we got up. I jumped onto the tree. I took the lead because Naruto don't know where we're going.

"Are we almost there Mahiru?" Naruto asked after five minutes.

"Almost, Hatori, it should be there soon." I muttered. Soon I tackled Naruto, and we both fell to the ground.

"HEY! What was that for!" asked Naruto.

"We can't let people know that we know how to do some tree jumping. We need to seem that we are just a couple of ordinary kids." I answered. Naruto just glared at me. But it was wasted on me. Naruto made a lot of noise and so did I.

"We're at the borderline." I whispered. We turn around to look at the fire country one last time. We didn't know that we will be back in 8 years, or that we won't be coming back alone. All we know was that we are heading into my clan's land under the moonlight.

AN: See that button down there? Click on it and REVIEW! Moonkit is not a Mary Sue. She has her own flaws. And she learns from Lightingstorm, who isn't human. So she learned many things that human didn't know and Lightingstorm force her to make up some jutsu and some hand seals.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This story is a bit of a crossover with Warriors and Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors, if I did, I would have been rich, however I do own Moonpaw, Dawnpaw, and some other unfamiliar character.

"_English"_

"**_Demon"_**

'**Inner Demon'**

"This is the hidden village in leaf?" asked one of the cloaked figures.

"Yep, I hate it. They always hate me because of the stupid furball." hissed another of the cloaked figure.

"Kyubi-chan would have a fit if she heard you said that." laughed the last figure. The second figure took off his hood. His hair was a yellow color, while his eyes are a piercing blue color. His eyes pupil was fox-like. The whisker mark on his cheek was darker and more visible.

"It's too late. She already is throwing a fit." the boy muttered harshly. The two figures laughed. The first figure took her hood off. Her hair was unnatural. It was white with dark ginger patches. Her eyes were an amber color with the pupil that repents a cat eyes.

"Shall we surprise the leader of this village?" the girl asked.

"Hell, yeah! I had been planning my huge revenge, Dawnpaw. In fact, why don't we get going?" asked the boy while his eyes were sparking with delight. The hardness from his eyes had vanished. It was replaced with curiosity, and mischief.

"Foxpaw, calm yourself. We still need the Hokage's permission to be able to enter." the third figure said as she took off her own hood. Her hair was a strange color. It was silver color like the moon. Her eyes pupil was like Dawnpaw. Yet her eyes color was forest green. She was wearing a star-shape necklace.

"WHAT! You said that we're only going to be here for the exam! Not go to the old man!" shouted Foxpaw.

"Are you a mouse-brained idiot? Do you really believe that if you just show up here, they'll let you take the exam and then disappear easily?" hissed the girl. Foxpaw became depress and look to the ground.

"No, I guess so." muttered Foxpaw. The girl frowns.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It just that I don't really like this place, the people who live here are ignorant." The girl said. Foxpaw seem to brighten up.

"Thank for trying to make me feel better. Why don't we surprise the old man by sneaking up on him, Moonpaw?" asked Foxpaw.

"Agree." Dawnpaw and Moonpaw shouted in union as they pull their hood back on. Foxpaw just smiled.

"Follow me. And hide your chakra." Foxpaw grinned as he ran off forcing the other two of his companions to follow him. Soon they arrived at the tall building, as they avoid any ninja.

"Here we go!" squealed Dawnpaw as they all jumped onto the wall following Foxpaw. The three friends climbed onto the wall just like any ninja in training would have done with the trees. As soon as they got close to one of the window, Foxpaw stop them from going any further and held up his hand.

(Hokage's POV)

I sighed; it has been 8 years since Naruto disappeared. He was only 4 years old when he disappeared. The villagers were in celebration when they heard that Naruto was gone, but not me.

"Why do you have to disappeared, Naruto?" I asked myself but just as the words left my mouth, the window behind me broke.

"Hey old man, how are you doing? It's has been a long time. Meet my friends. We're here to---" began a voice as I turn around.

"Quiet Foxpaw, I do the talking." whispered a person in a dark blue cloak.

"Naruto, is that you?" I asked.

(Moonlight's POV)

"I'm not Naruto any more, old man." Exclaimed Foxpaw as he jumped inside of the room. I sighed as Dawnpaw and I followed him.

"What do you mean? You're Naruto, right?" asked the old man that was supposes to be the Hokage. I could see why Naruto keep on insisting to calling his Hokage old man.

"I'm not Naruto any more. I'm Foxpaw. I have been renamed as Foxpaw by my adoptive family. I'm hoping I get a really cool warrior name." Foxpaw exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. 'Why he's wearing the mask now.' I complained. Soon three ANBUs came bursting in.

"Hokage-sama, are you all right!" asked the first ANBU.

"Yes, I'm just meeting Naruto and his friends." The Hokage sighed. I smirked as all the ANBU's fear-scent filled the air and I could tell that he was furious. But Dawnpaw decided to make a remark.

"Can you go? I can smell your fear from here, mouse-brained idiot." Dawnpaw snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Dawnpaw, can you refrained yourself from making any remark. We still need to talk with this old man." I said, ignoring the glare from all the ANBU.

"Show your respect!" demanded the second ANBU.

"I'll show my respect when he proves to me that he could protect his village, and not be a kittypet from being behind all these paperwork." I snarled. It wasn't any easier that twolegs are my number one enemy.

"And you told me I should behave." Foxpaw sighed. The ANBU two glared at me once more before he was dismissed; at least I think he was glaring at me, it's always hard to tell with their mask.

"Naruto, why did you leave?" asked the Hokage. 'Oh boy.' I told Lightingstorm.

'**Yep. Sweet little Foxpaw will yelled in 5 sec.'** Lightingstorm sighed.

'Then I should get a mouse.' I remarked.

"What you mean why I left, you know perfectly well why!" Foxpaw hissed furiously. "The only place I can call home is Thunderclan. At first they didn't like me, but they don't go around trying to kill me. And when I prove to them I'm not a lazy kittypet they welcome me and I was treated like one of them, I was even respected. This village would not accept me even when I wanted to become a ninja to help them and give them one more chance." Foxpaw hissed again.

"Naruto--" the old man begins, but Foxpaw refuse to hear anymore. Foxpaw covered his ears.

"Anyway, we want to apply for the Chunin Exam." I interrupted.

"But, shouldn't you be a ninja and have a hidden village?" asked the hokage trying to prevent us from joining. Foxpaw grinned as he pulled out his headband. It has lighting in the middle. We pulled out ours, which is the same as Foxpaw.

"But I never see that symbol before." The hokage stammered, knowing for a fact that the hidden village can start a war. But what he doesn't know is that we three are the only ninja.

"That because we are the only ninja after our brothers and sisters was murdered." I said preventing any sadness that is trying to enter my voice.

"And it sorts like a hidden village, except we don't get paid. But it not like it matter. The name of our village is Thunderclan. Just Thunderclan. Not the Hidden Village of Thunderclan. Just Thunderclan." Dawnpaw put in not wanting me to speak another word.

"I'm sorry, but the exam won't begin for another month." The old man said finally defeated.

"That's all right. I did that on purpose. We'll prove to you that we can handle it. Just sent us on any mission with or without another team. You decide." I said ignoring Foxpaw's expression and hiding my sorrow.

"Now that you mention it, team seven is getting a mission today, so you'll both be assigns to that. If they come back in time." The old man sighed.

"Thank you." I said feeling sorry, because the old man lost all expression of power.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" the old man said.

"It's Foxpaw now, not Naruto, but okay." Foxpaw answered with a hint of anger in his voice.

'**He really doesn't want to be reminds of his past, doesn't he?'** Lightingstorm mused.

'Yep, time to leave.' I muttered.

"Where shall we meet you?" Dawnpaw asked. The old man sighed.

"Fourth floor, and the third door on your right." The old man said. Dawnpaw and I nodded in unison. We walk out silently.

"Race ya!" Dawnpaw shouted. I began to race after her.

AN: See that button down there? Click on it and REVIEW! Also I was wondering if you want me to write story about Naruto's time in Thunderclan. (Like first kill, struggles, etc.)

Here's Naruto, Moonpaw, and Dawnpaw's status. Beware the demons you're about to see are my own. If I found out you use them or my character without my permission, you will SUFFER! That's being said, let get back to the status.

Names: Naruto, Foxkit, Foxpaw

Age: 144 moons old, 12 years old

Demon: Kyubi (Nine tails)

Strongest point: some demon jutsu and Shadow Clone Jutsu

Weakest point: Genjutsu

Likes: Kyubi-chan, his clan, his friends and learning new jutsu

Dislike: the hidden village of the leaves people, people bugging him about his past, being called a kittypet, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost.

Dreams: To be a powerful ninja, to be a great warrior and ninja, and hunt with Starclan once he pass away. (AN: Don't worry, it not gonna happen, maybe. )

Kills: 85 (AN: What, he have to kill to defense his home.)

Names: Moonkit, Moonpaw

Age: 144 moons old, 12 years old

Demon: Lightingstorm (two tails from Thunderclan)

Strongest point: some demon jutsu and Lightingstorm's techniques.

Weakest points: Taijutsu, and Genjutsu

Likes: Naruto, all her family, their demons, her clan, and listening to the elder's story.

Dislikes: Twolegs, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Jiraiya, perverts, people who are think they are better than other, people who join up to be a ninja to impress their love one or be with their love one and not for themselves (coughsakuracough) (coughinocough), cats and people who don't follow or respect the warrior's code, and sound ninja who drove her clan and other out of their homes.

Dream: to be a great warrior.

Kill: 84

Names: Dawnkit, Dawnpaw

Age: 132 moons, 11 years old.

Demon: Shadowclaw (two tails from Shadowclan)

Strongest point: Shadowclaw's techniques

Weakest point: Taijutsu, and Genjutsu

Likes: Family, clan, Naruto, and all the medicine cats before her.

Dislike: DOGS (AN: She'll kill them on sight --0, but it's understandable), Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

Dream: to become the best medicine cat.

Kill: 80


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello, I would like to thank all my reviewers. And I'm sorry for the short chapter. Blame it on writer's block

Meinos887: Sorry, but it not going to fit in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warrior, just Moonpaw, Dawnpaw, and other unfamiliar character.

(Dawnpaw's POV)

Just as we arrive at the door Moonpaw quickly pulled out her headband. Typical Moonpaw, she didn't want to be mistaken for a Leaf nin and with one stare, I gradually pulled out my ninja headband. I couldn't blame her for hating twolegs, but I'm pretty sure she could tone it down a little, it not like it going to kill her. But it didn't really bother me. Moonpaw slowly reach for the door, when someone on the other side opened it first. A fat twoleg walked out, carrying an orange cat. I entered first, knowing that Moonpaw wouldn't set a paw in that place first.

"Come on Moonpaw!" I said cheerfully. Moonpaw brushed past me. I smiled weakly.

'**Let hope, she'll get over this hate.' **Shadowclaw muttered.

'It can't be help. She has a lot of grudges. And she is such a kind friend.' I said sadly.

'**If I didn't know any better, I'll say she is Leopardstar. Leopardstar still haven't forgiven Firestar and his clan for the death of a warrior named Whiteclaw, and that happen many moons ago, when Firestar was just a warrior.'** Shadowclaw proclaimed after he look through my memory about my conversation with Graystripe. I agreed. The sight on the other side didn't greet us. The first twoleg seem normal except he has a scar across his nose. The second one, well let's say it Moonpaw really want to kill that twoleg. The gray hair twolegs was reading an orange book. And that orange book reminds us of a certain white hair pervert. The third have a hair similar to a bird. I can't remember what kind, but now I'm hungry. The last two twolegs seem to be fighting over the third twoleg. I'm surprise I haven't gone deaf right away with the way they bickered.

"Excuse me," I began, but of course I was interrupted by Moonpaw.

"Listen, you stupid twolegs either you listen or drop dead!" Moonpaw yowled; knowing that it will draw their attention even thought she could actually care less about their attention. And I have the distinct feeling that Moonpaw meant what she meant, funny how life work sometime, you could know what would your friend's reaction will be and not be surprise or sometime you are surprise even if you were expecting it.

"Who are you?" a pink-haired girl asked. I notice the gray-haired man was slowly reaching into his kunai pouch.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? And don't even think about using your kunai. We came here to help you with your next mission. I believe you use to know a kid named Naruto." Moonpaw smiled. The two twolegs froze.

"You know Naruto?" The first twoleg asked. The three younger twolegs was confused by the older twolegs reaction. Moonpaw fake a hearing problem.

"I'm Sakura, this is Sasuke-kun and this is Ino-pig." Sakura said with praise at Sasuke and displeasure at the mention of Ino. Then Sakura continue. "Our sensei is Kakashi and our sensei from the school is Iruka." Sakura said pointing to them in turn.

"Pardon me, but you seem to have different hitae-ate. And how would you know Naruto?" Kakashi asked. I open my mouth to answer before Moonpaw can come up with a rude remark. But I was too late.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out in this lifetime." Moonpaw smiled again. I heard Shadowclaw snickered.

"I'm Dawnpaw, this is Moonpaw." I said. Moonpaw glared at them, as to say 'make a funny remark of our name, and it'll be your last word'.

"How do you know Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"He's a member of our team." Moonpaw mewed, obviously enjoying teasing them.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is Naruto?" asked Sakura. I notice Moonpaw's eyes narrowed as Kakashi begin to speak. Apparently she believe that Kakashi believe that Naruto is a beast, and since he can't mention the Kyubi, he'll make Naruto seem like a bad person. I don't blame Moonpaw.

"Naruto is a sweet boy, who was picked on by your villagers, who don't deserve to live. They practically chase him out, and I took him to my clan, who approve of him. This village lost a great ninja and my clan gain… one." Moonpaw hissed, and I could tell she almost said warrior. Right now, she seem like she didn't want them to know Foxpaw is in training or almost a warrior.

"Well, I bet Sasuke is a better ninja." Ino shouted as she clung onto Sasuke's arm.

"Let go of Sasuke, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted clutching onto Sasuke other arm. Just then before Moonpaw murdered everyone in the room, Foxpaw and the old man entered. And Foxpaw looks furious, like he was going to set everything on fire, which shouldn't be too hard for him, considering that he took lesson from big brother. The old man seems to be a bit troubled. Oh well, not my problem!

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but at least I update.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello, I would like to thank all my reviewers. And I'm sorry for the short chapter. Blame it on writer's block

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warrior, just Moonpaw, Dawnpaw, and other unfamiliar character.

The hokage sat at the table, sighing.

"Iruka, please give them a c-rank mission." He said. Iruka nodded but worry shows in his eyes.

"Okay, Team seven you'll be escorting a person to Wave country and protect him." Iruka began. But the Hokage interrupted, and Team 7 muttered something under their breath.

"Along with them." The hokage said pointing at the demon vessels. Iruka looked shocked. And so do Kakashi. Then Iruka remember the mission at hand. So he coughed a few times.

"Anyway Come in now Taznuna." The hokage said wearily as though he doesn't want to be here.

"These kids are going to protect me?" Ask Taznuna. "They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brat, especially the midget. These kids can't be ninja." Taznuna insulted. Moonpaw glared while Dawnpaw have a faraway glaze in her eyes.

"My name is Foxpaw! And I'm stronger than I look. Don't underestimate me old man!" Foxpaw shouted. Moonpaw decided to step in.

"We're the best that the hokage have to offer. If you don't like it than why don't you leave by yourself? It's a 'take it or leave it' deal." Moonpaw hissed. A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes. Foxpaw and Dawnpaw notice it.

"Who are you to judge us, if you never seen us before?" Dawnpaw pointed. Taznuna was unimpressed as he drinks more of the sake.

"You're still wet-nosed brats." Taznuna complained.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a wet-nosed brats!" Ino shouted.

"Now, now, let's not fight with the client." Kakashi scolded.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Dawnpaw blinked remembering that Sasuke is here. 'The mute speaks!' She thought amusedly.

"He's right." Taznuna said nodding in Kakashi's direction. "I'm the great bridge builder, Taznuna. You brats will protect me till I get home." Taznuna said after taking another drink of sake. Moonpaw twitched, while Dawnpaw just sighed. Kakashi seems to finally take matter in his own hand.

"Sakura, lead Dawnpaw, Moonpaw, and Naruto, to the gate in 30 minutes, please" Kakashi sighed, feeling a headache coming on as Foxpaw glared again. Sakura seem like she was about to cry, while Ino smiled and started to cling to Sasuke again.

'Yep, this will be a long mission.' The three apprentices thought.

30 minutes later Moonpaw's POV

We all finally arrive at the gate. I was relieved, that I don't have to listen to the endless chatter of the twoleg that was guiding us. The mute, drunk, old man, and the blondie were waiting for us. When Pinkie saw mute she quickly hurried to him and then they begin arguing about who belong to whom.

**'This is your fist mission with working **_**with **_**twoleg, instead of going off to kill them.'** Lightingstorm mused. I twitched. **'You know, they have medicine for that.'** Lightingstorm teased. I snapped out of my conversation with Lightingstorm, when I felt Dawnpaw's hand on me. I saw her eyes filled with worries. Instantly my eyes soften.

"Is something wrong? Did Starclan send you a vision?" I asked in a hurried whispered.

"It's not that, I'm just worried about you. I know how much you don't like twolegs." Dawnpaw said. Then old man decided to interrupt.

"If you two are finished talking, can we get onto the introduction?" old man said. I gave a blank stare.

"I know you're a pervert, and frankly, that's more than enough." I hissed.

AN: SORRY!! I'll try and update soon, hopefully before my birthday. Oh and **_CHECK OUT MY PROFILE YOU DEATH NOTE FANS, I CREATE A PROBOARDS OF DEATH NOTE, AND MAYBE I'LL UPDATE FASTER._** Once again I'm sorry. And I put the words in cap. because no one read author's Note, sorry I'll stop rambling and start writing on this story again.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This story is a bit of a crossover with Warriors and Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warriors, if I did, I would have been rich, however I do own Moonpaw, Dawnpaw, and some other unfamiliar character.

"_English"_

"_**Demon"**_

'**Inner Demon'**

"But, we don't know anything about you." Kakashi protested. I smirked.

"Don't you think we want to keep it that way? I asked.

'**Like that'll stop him from remembering.'** Lightingstorm remarked, causing me to become confused.

'I met him before?' I asked before snapping out of it. "Let me make it clear for you mouse-brained idiots." I begin, ignoring Blondie and Pinky's protest. "Your mission is to protect beer man here." I said jerking a thumb toward the beer man. The said man voiced his protest at the insult. "Not to interrogate us." I finished

"Now, shall we get going?" Dawnpaw chirped. I could have sworn I saw a mischief glint in her eyes. Kakashi gave up.

'**For now,' **Lightingstorm chirped as we finally got a move on.

'Would you mind telling me where did I meet him before?' I asked, annoyed.

'**That'll be cheating.'** Lightingstorm teased.

'So, this is a game for you?' I asked.

'**Yep!' **Lightingstorm purred. Muttering about demons who have too much time on their paws, I turned my focus onto the real world. Apparently I didn't miss much. Blondie and Pinky were arguing again. I swear their argument made Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight's spat seem like a friendly chat. I was so, not going to get between them again. Even Lightingstorm won't get between Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's spat. Anyway Dawnpaw was listening to beer man talking about his homeland. I noticed Kakashi keep glancing at me like trying to remember something. Foxpaw was thinking about something.

"Foxpaw, you have been unnaturally quiet since we all left at the gate." I remarked.

"I-I'm just thinking about that girl we met." Foxpaw stammered. I blinked owlishly. Foxpaw almost never stammer.

'**Foxpaw's in love! Foxpaw's in love!' **Lightingstorm chanted. Great, I have a 300 years old demon who's trapped in me, who happen to be immature, and I'm suppose to depend on her for survival? Something is just wrong with this picture.

"It's probably just a crush." I remarked, thinking about the shy, well-mannered white-eyed girl. "I approved," I said bluntly. "She is well-mannered for a twoleg." I finished. I got the desire result. Foxpaw blushed, stammered, and blush some more.

"I-I-It's not that!" he said once he found his voice.

"Yeah, you're right, you need to wait for Starclan's approval." I teased, smiling. "Although, I'm sure Starclan already approve of it." I grinned as he became a darker shade of red. Who knew there were so many shades of red. Then two unfamiliar scent filled the air. Dawnpaw, Foxpaw, and I freeze. Before either of us could identify the scents, two men were behind Kakashi already. And the next thing we knew, Kakashi was shredded.

"One piggy down." They said in unison. We all snapped out of it. Foxpaw and I rushed to one of the men.

"Watch out! They have poison on their weapons!" Dawnpaw shouted as she got Pinky and Blondie to help her defense the beer man. Dawnpaw was right about the poison. Foxpaw and I smelled it. I hissed as the claw-like thing almost hit me. Foxpaw tackled him, sending him skidding. My cat-instinct kicked in, unfortunately.

I jumped onto the man's back, when he was sent skidding. It was difficult, but I managed to bite his neck down, hard. Warm crimson liquid trickled. But being stupid I left myself open. He scratched my face. I yelped, let go, and fell to the ground.

"For Starclan's sake, Foxpaw, stop helping Mute and start helping Moonpaw!" Dawnpaw shouted. Apparently when I jumped the man, Foxpaw went to help Mute. I dodged another swipe, and return one of my own punches. But he dodged it and then went for Dawnpaw's group. Forgetting the pain I rushed to Dawnpaw. I refused to let my sister die on a mission.

"Dawnpaw! Get ready!" I hissed. Dawnpaw nodded. The next minute, I let out a surprise mew. Kakashi appeared and knocked out my opponent. I stole a glance at Foxpaw. He was pinning his opponent to the ground. Sadly Foxpaw was struggling to keep him under control. He have a few scrapes, but luckily it wasn't from the poison claws. In fact, they were healing already.

"Sorry, I thought you could handle it." Kakashi explained as I receive a kunai from Foxpaw. Ignoring Mute's confused look, I kneeled down and silted the enemy's throat. I wasn't too queasy as the crimson liquid spill profusely onto the bright green grass. I wasn't too queasy. I saw more blood than this at the famous Bloodclan's attack. But I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry.

"He won't bother us any more," I said helping Foxpaw to his feet. Kakashi was gawking, beer man, pinky, and blondie, looked like they might throw up any minute, and Mute looked slightly queasy.

'**I think they're surprised you took his life away so easily.' **Lightingstorm mused.

"It's either us or them." I said finally wiping the blood off my cheek.

Review! And tell me how I did on those fight scene. My birthday won't be till June 4th but with the projects my teachers are giving me, I doubt I will be able to update on my birthday. I focus mainly on Moonpaw, because I felt that I'm making Moonpaw seem slightly aloof as Sasuke, so I'm showing her caring side.


	7. On Hold

Sorry Readers. This story will be on hold for a while until I can get a more reliable laptop and get my lief back in order. Please forgive me and vote if you want me to revise A Place to Belong with better details. This author note will be deleted after I post a new chapter.


End file.
